onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Doflamingo
Revoked Shichibukai? So after 792, it's clear that he is no longer a Shichibukai, correct? He was arrested, hauled off by the marines. This is pretty much what happened to Crocodile. The narrator even says it's a "downfall". I think it's safe to say that Ol' Doffy isn't a Shichibukai. 15:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Not seeing any need of discussion at all. Hasn't been stated yet. With Crocodile, Tashigi explicitly revoked his status under the authority of the Marine HQ. 15:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC) But he's chained up, why would he be chained up? Joekido (talk) 15:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Because it's obvious that his status will be revoked. But it has't been yet. Same as Law still being a "tentative" Shichibukai. 15:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC) So what are they gonna do, let him go? I think arrested by the Admiral who's stated goal is the removal of the Shichibukai system is a pretty god indication that he is no longer a shichibukai. 15:36, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I just said that they're obviously gonna revoke his status. But haven't yet.. The same applies to Law and he's still a tentative Shichibukai. 15:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Doflamingo is still a shichibukai, but his status will be revoked later on, as Kage said. Wait until the Marine HQ officially revokes his status as a shichibukai, then we can change his status on the article. 16:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) So to say, wait till next chapters. 17:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes that's the point. It has to be made official before we can state anything. Plus we never know what will happen. Like him somehow getting away or them keeping him on for some weird Oda reason. SeaTerror (talk) 17:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I agree with waiting. Same thing for Riku being a king actually.... 21:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I still think the act of arresting Doffy is enough to BE the declaration of his dismissal, but since I'm a patient man, I'll wait. If this is still undeclared a 2 chapters later, I'll start this up again. 04:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Has it officially been shown How the title is given or revoked? I seem to remember that when Crocodile was defeated, the official newspaper story basically said "evil pirate Cocodile taken down by the Navy." The World Government obviously didn't want his crimes associated with them, so they revoked Crocodile's title asap. Doflamingo seems to be in the same situation. Considering how quickly a member of the Shichibukai can go rouge, it would make sense that their title could be Immediately revoked so that that their actions are just that of a pirate and not an associate endorsed by the World Gov. The World Government always wants to save face, so I don't think even Doflamingo's clout over the Celestial Dragons will let him keep his title. Thunderwolfx17 (talk) 00:29, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Missing personality traits, characteristics etc? I find that their are some personality that are missing, such as Psychopathy, Narcissism, God Complex, Messiah Complex, Pettiness, Childishness, Immaturity, Petulance, Vanity, a complete refusal to take responsibility for his actions and/or accepting when things are beyond the pale, Corrupt, Childlikeness, irresponsibility, Greediness, Lust for power, power-hungry, trying to be blameless, bratty, dismissiveness, extremely ambitious, selfish, self-cemtered, vicious, snobbish, snotty, shallow, close-mindedness, egoist, egoistic, egocentric, narrow-mindedness, pathological manipulation, egoism, childlike, egomanical, megalomanical, complete untrustworthiness, completely unsympathetic and nonempathetic, delusional, cruel, uncaring, manipulative, a habit of sticking his tongue out when he is either excited or happy, spiteful, possesive, etc etc.JustaNobody (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2015 (UTC) JustaNobody (talk) 22:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) JustaNobody (talk) 22:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ehm wtf? Is this a joke? Grievous67 (talk) 22:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) No because he really does have these personality traits and mental ills, and he has more often than not shown these traits in full.JustaNobody (talk) 22:57, August 8, 2015 (UTC) We've included pretty much all of those. His personality section is too long as it is. 23:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I see.JustaNobody (talk) 00:07, August 9, 2015 (UTC) How about just of them then? Namely, sticking his tongue out and pettiness? Will just those ones do fine?JustaNobody (talk) 02:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) How about him no longer saying anything about the New Age after the time skip? The rest is too long and does not need to be added Joekido (talk) 04:56, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Most of thos traits are the same thing. I do think though that his humanity is a little under-played, but even his human emotions such as caring for his "family", true fear of losing his power and the threat of "D.", dissappointment and anger when he gets betrayed, and PTSD from his childhood trauma, are all documented in his wiki page. Also I think it's worth noting that he may be the most cunning and intelligent person in the series shown so far, in my opinionThunderwolfx17 (talk) 01:06, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Flintlock So Doffy's flintlock keeps changing design. When he first pulled it out on Law, it was obsidian black with gold plating. In the Episode 706 flashback, it's a regular with silver plating. Even in the corresponding chapter, when we see him using it shooting his father, it has a design to a regular flintlock. Later, when in the manga flashback where Trebol gave it (along with the Ito Ito no Mi) to him, it is obsidian black once again. What should we do? 06:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :And then later, in Episode 706, the plating turns gold, but the barrel remains normal metal, without the obsidian black. Are we talking about different pistols here? 06:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) It's either error or just different pistols. Since we can't prove it's mistakes, let's just say they're different pistols. It's not beyond belief that he has more than one. 10:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Supernova, I mean, it's hard to believe it is precisely the same gun. For example, Doflamingo has changed glasses several times. From black, to spiky black, to purple to red. Grievous67 (talk) 12:07, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Different guns. 04:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, let's stick to different guns. 20:36, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Episode 708 shows different now, it's the same gun, probably differing due to shading. 04:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I believe it's the same gun because of it's signifigance to Doflamingo. It was a gift from Tebol and the first power he gained after losing his Celestial Dragon status. Considering how Doflamingo is still haunted by nightmares of his past abuse, he probably also still has sentimental value towards the gun as it gave him some protection from those terrors. Doflamingo used the gun to kill his father, which he felt was a righteous act, and then kept "A" gun for many years, to Only use for shooting his brother and Law. There's clearly a theme of Doflamingo going out of his way to kill those who he considered family that betrayed him with a pistol, just like how he killed his father. And he seems to do it purely for personal, emotional reasons. So, it makes sense that such a personal action would also be done with the same gun, as Doffy would have some personal attachment to it. The very fact that he seemed to keep a gun in his posession for decades to Only use in case he was betrayed again makes it look like Doffy uses the gun as a reminder to himself, that his family might betray him like he felt his father did. All that and the fact that the gun used is Always the same type of flintlock pistol and not a deadlier or even fancier gun makes it pretty conclusive that it must be the same gun from his childhood that he kept and always used. Doffy may have had the gun well-maintained and refurbished after time, which could account for slightly different appearance. Doflamingo is a ruthless monster, but the creators use things like his Real affection for his "family" and his PTSD from his past to show that Doffy isn't as emotionless or invulnerable as he looks most o the time. I believe the pistol is also a tool used to this extent. Thunderwolfx17 (talk) 00:58, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't the flinklock section change as it only refers to one of "them" and when Doflamingo was about to "forgive" Law, Law had a brief flashback/vision of Doflamingo shooting Homing and Corazon.ChasHades (talk) 05:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Kenbunshoku Haki Where is the usage of "Observation Haki" in his page he dodged Baby 5's attacks like they were nothing and Law's Injection Shot Attack from behind and caught it with Armament haki recently in episode 707, this should have been added ages ago since we've seen this fight in the Manga he clearly has usage of all 3 Haki's he's fought evenly with Luffy, and even remote controls his string clones when they're so far away from him and hasn't a visual on it if that isn't the ability to have awareness over his surroundings I dont know what is lol. I apologize for getting angry but I ask of you that you take this information into account, Thank you. Nibbler3100 (talk) 04:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) They never actually said that he has it. He might just have good reflexes and good control of his strings. We don't include information here if it's not confirmed. 21:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. This reflexes don't feel like anything special. We've seen tons of characters dodge at the speed of Soru without Kenbunshoku. I don't think there's any need to make this an active discussion, honestly :/ Grievous67 (talk) 21:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Only point I think that's valid is the string clone bit. I don't really see a feasible way for him to control them without Haki, like Kin'emon did with his lower half. 14:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) It was never mentioned in the manga. Also, as Greivous and Vid said, it may just be reflexes as we've seen characters in the past, who do not posses haki, having good reflexes too. 14:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) The boundaries of when someone used Kenbunshoku or not are too vague to come to a clear conclusion in this case imo. 14:59, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Understood, thank you for the feedback. Nibbler3100 (talk) 17:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, let's close this then. 02:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) There is no obvious sign to show someone has color of percecption, unlike with armament's visuals. Has there Always been stated confirmation of what haki a character is able to use? I'd think the creator would just assume it's obvious and not worth stating in some cases. 1 piece of evidene though is that the color of perception can allow a person to find or sense people, as has been shown several times. Donflamingo wasn't able to sense that Law was still alive after he shot him, even though he was a few feet away from Law. Thunderwolfx17 (talk) 00:15, July 22, 2016 (UTC) His hands? shouldn't we add somewhere that they cut off Doflamingo's hands somewhere? In Chapter 801 during his conversation with Tsuru he said his hands were cut off FirePit (talk) 21:40, October 11, 2015 (UTC) It was a metaphor. His hands aren't actually cut off. 21:43, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Manga images? This is a general question for the whole site, but sometimes I notice the inconsistent use of anime vs manga images on articles. Like some illustrations would use the anime image, but others would use the manga image even though the scene was already shown in the anime and a suitable image is available. The OCD in me makes me want to fix the inconsistency, but I've already gotten banned on several occasions in the past for doing so (for violating image guidelines), so I'm trying hard to restrain myself lol. Any thoughts?DeeeFoo (talk) 08:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) The manga image is generally changed to an anime version. However, the most useful or related image to its intended use will always be chosen. So if a manga image illustrates a scene with more detail than an anime image does then the manga image will be selected. For example this manga image was chosen over its anime counterpart because it obviously has more detail. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 08:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I understand that, since the manga image clearly conveys more content. However, the cases that I'm referring to are the ones where both are about equal. For example, the image showing the scene when Kuzan appears behind Doflamingo on Punk Hazard. The manga image is used for the page, but the anime version shows the exact same frame. Is it because Kuzan's face is slightly obscured that the manga version is chosen over the anime version? Similarly, the image of Doflamingo holding the Mera Mera no Mi has an identical frame in the anime, but why is the manga version still used? There's numerous other examples, but those are just off the top of my head. Hope that makes sense DeeeFoo (talk) 08:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) There was a dispute concerning the Kuzan Appearing Behind Doflaming image about whether we should have the anime or manga version. In such cases, they are discussed by the community and the majority choice is the final decision. So in regards to that image you mentioned, the majority were in support of the manga image. You can check out the file talk page for how the discussion went and the reasons the community agreed to the manga image. Also, the anime image of Doflamingo holding the Mera Mera no Mi had the the Mera Mera being obscured by light. But if you think the anime version is better, then you are always free to start a discussion on the talk page. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:29, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Separation Should Doflamingo's page be separated even though there's a possibility he won't return anytime soon unless Kaido breaks him out or something? His page is longer than Law's page, who's page was about 148,000 bytes. Doflamingo's page is over 160,000 bytes. I think it should be separated. Please discuss Meshack (talk) 21:11, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Page seems fine the way it is. 21:16, August 22, 2016 (UTC) We discussed it in Forum:Splitting Law's and Doflamingo's pages, and it was decided that Doflamingo's page didn't warrant being split due to him not being likely to have a major role in the future. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:38, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah someone showed me this in chat Meshack (talk) 23:15, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Video What's up with the video on this page? The first couple of minutes it isn't even about Doflamingo and then it just speculates about a possible future for the character in the story. In my opinion that is a bit misplaced on a wiki page, what do you think? If you ask me, we can remove the video from the page (maybe add it to a theories page instead?) --Bobowm (talk) 21:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) The videos you see at the tops of various pages are placed there by Fandom/Wikia. The local admins have no control over them. If the Wikia staff don't have their own video for a page, they'll outsource it and pull from other creators. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:47, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Mobile view Hello, how are sections displayed on the mobile site/fandom app? (Introduction / Personality and Relationships / Abilities and Powers / History / Misc.) There is no way to change between sections as on desktop and you cannot even choose to view the images at the top (Manga / Anime / After timeskip / Before timeskip). Mugy69 (talk) 11:15, January 29, 2020 (UTC)